


I'm not Yeti to Die

by Doctor Scronch (Grumpets)



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: 13 and that scronch face, Doctor Scronch, Established Relationship, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Pre-Relationship, Snow and Ice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:07:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22926928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grumpets/pseuds/Doctor%20Scronch
Summary: You were being chased by a Yeti.. and is injured.Not good with Summaries, or stories..
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/Reader, Thirteenth Doctor/You
Kudos: 50





	1. Chapter 1

You thought it was the last time you would see the doctor, as you leaned against the wall in the ice cavern, your hand pressed firmly to your side trying to stop the warm crimson liquid that seemed to keep pouring from your side. You had to remember how you got to this position all you remember doing was running then, falling. 

There was a giant white yeti chasing you as you and Yaz had been running across the icy tundra. Your foot managed to find a crack in the Ice, before you had a chance to call out to Yaz who seemed to be yards away, a large fist came down upon you causing you to break through the Ice into the large cavern below. 

You tired to move, and found in very difficult to more as you winced looking down at the snow slowly reddening around your side it must if been cut open when you were forced through the Ice by the giant white beast, and here you were thinking it wasn’t going to be a very eventful trip. 

With pained limbs you forced yourself to your stomach as you tried to get to your hands and knees but quickly found one of your legs were broken as you whimpered and used your good leg to drag yourself away from the middle of the cavern to the side to lay against the wall, away from were the snow still fell through the opening in the roof. 

Your eyes had begun to get heavy as you looked up at the hole it seemed like it was slowly disappearing into darkness, or was it turning night. You wished you hadn’t lost your jacket when you were running away from the alien yeti..

It was starting to feel colder, but you weren’t paying attention to that you. No. You were concentrating on the beautiful angel that seemed to step right out of the ice.. Or was the ice moving.. It was hard to say as you tired to push yourself back against the wall further, jostling injures that were too numb to feel. 

“No, please.. I can’t die here.” You whined out, your voice barely above a whisper as it was getting harder to breath. You were afraid you would never see her face again. 

The Icy being bent down before you as it looked like the Doctor.. Which confused you greatly, but your mind was beginning to slow down. The touch of the Icy being against your side was the last thing you felt before you blacked out.  
\-------------------------------------------------

When you came to you were still cold, but it felt like you were floating.. Your head lolled from one way to the other as you tried to concentrate on your surroundings, but it was so difficult your eye’s refused to focus on anything. Other than the singular image that carried you, and what appeared to be the snow blowing hard.

“D-Doc?” was all you managed through frozen lips. 

You could barely see a nod of it’s head as it set you down against a solid object.. You tried to reach out for it.. But it knocked on the surface of the object you were placed against, before it seemed to melt into the surrounding snow. You began to black out as your hand reached for it. 

That was when you heard someone from your left yelling. 

“Doctor!! It’s (Y/N)!” It was a female voice so it had to be Yaz. 

That was when you felt something warm wrap around you, as your head lolled once more this time landing against a warm soft shoulder. 

“(Y/N) Hey, (Y/N) Stay with me.. Come on..” It was that beautiful Lilt of the Doctor calling in your ear as you felt yourself being lifted once more “Graham, Ryan. Help me get her to the Medbay” there was concern lacing her voice as your head lolled back off her shoulder. That was the last thing you remember hearing as the world once again left you behind.  
\-------------------  
This time when you woke up you were warm, almost like the whole thing had been a dream and you were back in your room in the TARDIS peacefully sleeping, safe like it was just some big nightmare. When you moved that’s when you realized it wasn’t exactly a nightmare.

You whined as the pain blossomed from your chest, and seemed to radiate outwards to every limb, including your head as you closed your eye against the onslaught of too bright light. 

Your movement’s must have caught the attention of the Doctor, as you opened your eyes and she shadowed the light over your face with her body. You blinked a few times as you looked up at her. 

“Not see through..” was all you managed to croak out. 

The doctor looked at you confused for a moment before pulling out her sonic, as the whirling can be heard as she leans over and scans you quickly as her face scrunches a bit as she checks the reading. 

“Well, you seem to be recovering nicely.” Was all she said as she pulled the night shirt up enough to check the wound on your side which by the feeling of her fingers against bare skin didn’t have a bandage on it. 

“Sorry.. “ you managed out. 

“Don’t be sorry, I should have never let you and Yaz venture that far from the TARDIS.. This is my fault.. I-I-” She cut herself off as she pulled away not able to look at you. 

You moved a bit whining when you did as you moved to reach out for her hand. “I was.. The idiot.. “ her hand had moved right as your sluggish movements missed her.. 

“No (Y/N).. You’re brilliant..” she turned there were tears in her eyes as she looked down at you. “I nearly lost you.. I don’t know what I would have done if I had..” the first of many slipped down her cheek and into your still outstretched hand.

You slowly pulled her down, your muscles screaming at you when you did but you didn’t care, you needed her near, and by the look of it she needed you. When you pulled her close enough you leaned up and wiped her tears away. 

“I'm right here.. Too stubborn.. To leave you.” you managed out. “Can’t leave… you.. Alone.. Too much trouble.” You found as you realized you were still having difficulties speaking. Your other hand moved to your throat as you looked up at the Doctor. 

“Side effects of a medicine I gave you.. “ she said, as she moved to sit on the edge of the bed. 

“Doc..tor.. love you..” you said as your slow movements finally her finger. 

“I love you too (Y/N) but there is one thing concerning me still.” She said as she lifted your fingers to her lips, and pressed a kiss to each finger. “Tell me about this me, not me, see through me?” she mumbled as she ran her fingers over yours like you were going to disappear.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get yourself into more trouble.. I posted this chapter on my other story on accident.

You laid there a moment as you chose to move, all you wanted to do was curl around the Time lord and forget everything that had happened, but she took that chance to stand up releasing your hand which you whined at that. 

“Oh! Wait.. I did notice something peculiar about your side wound..” She moved to pull out her Sonic once more as she lifted your shirt, as she began to scan the area again. “I thought it’s because we found you..” Her sentence seemed to taper off as she moved further away from the bed. 

You forced yourself to sit up, as you noted the cast on your broken leg.. You almost wanted to laugh. “I thought you… found me.. Not you..” You tried to clear your throat.. The inability to properly communicate was irritating. “Came from.. The ice..” you finished. 

The Doctor turned around, you couldn’t see the look from her hair curtaining her face. She looked at the readings on her, then it seemed to dawn on her, like a whole universe was created before her.. The light returning to her eyes, her mouth forming an “o” She quickly turns and makes her way to the door but comes back to press her lips to yours. 

“You’re Brilliant!” she says before she’s gone out the door. 

Your head tilts as you watch her, your lips fall into a frown before her head pops back into the doorway. 

“Don’t move an inch.” With that she was gone again. 

You really wanted to get up, to follow her.. You loved that look when something finally clicked and she just had to act upon it. You huff but soon you hear feet running down the corridor to the door of the medbay. 

“(Y/N)!” Came Yaz as she enters the room. “What’s up with the Doctor.. she ran past me like a mad woman… but how are you doing?” 

You move to sit up, Yaz coming to help you when you groan. “I'm not.. sure..” you strain out “Something.. I said.” you finish. 

“She was so worried.. You’ve been out nearly a month, this is the first time she’s left this room..” Yaz indicated to a reclining chair you hadn’t realized was there before. A blanket haphazardly tossed over the arm of the chair. 

“did she.. sleep?” you asked, as your fingers gripped tightly to your blanket, knuckles turning white. you couldn’t believe it a month.. your lower lip trembles a bit, as you shake your head clearing your thoughts. 

“You alright there?” Yaz asked as her hand moved to press to your shoulder. 

“Need.. Time… Alone..” you say as she nods and heads towards the door. 

“If you need to talk.. or anything.. I'm here.” Yaz gave you a sad smile before heading back out the door. 

Once you hear her footsteps echoing die that’s when the flood gates broke, and tears falling too quick for you to wipe them away with the back of your sleeve. Your chest began to tighten as you started having trouble breathing. you needed to move.. get out of there. 

Quickly you threw the blankets off and moved to the edge, the sudden adrenaline rush from the oncoming panic attack fueling you as you didn’t feel the pain in any of your muscles as you pushed off the bed only to collapse against the floor. 

the pain from the short fall knocking the wind out of you for a moment before you finally got your breath back, you began to crawl.. hoping to find a place to hide.. you didn’t want anyone to find you. 

A Burden. 

The words suddenly echoed through your head. Yes, you were a burden.. to the Doctor, Yaz, Ryan, Graham.. They were stuck here while you laid on that bed. 

Tears blurred your vision as you crawled along, your lungs burned from holding back a sob. but you pushed on. you had to Hide before anyone found you. 

You had been crawling for what felt like hours. before you stopped crawling leaning heavily against a door, hoping it was a closet. It was just your luck as you fell a foot into a large puddle on the floor of the rainforest. You had accidentally fallen in here once before. 

Now you lay soaking wet, you had pulled yourself to the side of the fairly deep puddle, to keep yourself from drowning.. where you collapsed. you just woke up from nearly dying once.. you couldn’t do that again, not to her. That haunting look in her eyes when she looks at you when there’s danger.. the look in her eyes when you have woken up. 

You were tired, but you were so mad at yourself for not listening to her. You laid there for what seemed like twenty minutes before you finally drifted off into sleep, riddled with a nightmare of the Doctor telling you, you can’t travel with her anymore and the TARDIS door slamming in your face.  
\--------

“Bhovir! That’s what they were nifty little creat-” She cut off as she finally rounded the corner noticing the bed was empty. “Maybe she’s with Yaz..” she was starting to feel the slow creeping of fear begin to creep up making her feel cold. 

“Yaz, is (Y/N) with you?” she asked as she stepped into the Console room. 

“No, why.. is she gone? I shouldn’t have left her.. I felt something well off.” Yaz said as she stood up. “We should find her.. I don’t want anything to happen to her.. I don’t even know how she managed to move.” 

“Yaz I'm worried..” The Doctor said with sadness lacing her voice. 

“I know Doc, I'll get Ryan and Graham.. they can help yeah.” 

“I'll see if I can pick up any Hints of her near the Medbay.” The Doctor said pulling out her sonic as they went their separate ways. The Doctor was walking around the medbay with her sonic out in front of her, face scrunching up when there were only small traces found.. which she couldn’t understand. 

But when she got out to the corridor there was just enough of a trace that she could follow, running down the hall with her sonic straight out in front of her she stopped in the middle of the hall when the reading stopped. 

This was where Yaz found the Doctor. “Doc, you find anything?” She asked. 

“Yeah, she was here.. one of these doors maybe. Help me check” The Doctor pushed on open before quickly slamming it shut. “But be careful..” She looked over her shoulder at Yaz. 

“Yeah, I'll be Carefu- Doctor!” Yaz broke off. 

“What is it Yaz?” The Doctor turned around looking over Yaz’s shoulder to see you just about laying face down in a puddle on the rainforest floor. Without thinking she pushed passed Yaz, and into the Room as she pulled you into her lap. 

This was how you woke up the Whirling of the sonic as it passed by your ear, as the Doctor scanned you over to make sure you hadn’t been injured in your short fall. your eyes opened as you looked up into the whole universe that were her eyes. 

“Doctor.. “ you said softly. “please don’t throw me off the TARDIS!” tears began to slowly make their way down your face. “I promise.. I won’t b-be a burden.” any other words you had were swallowed by the sobs that wracked your body. 

The Doctor pulled you against her shoulder as her finger moved against your back. as she began to whisper, her hearts beating doing little to calm you down this time. “Shh, you’re not a burden.. I don’t know who told you that but It’s not true.. You’re brilliant. I promise you are not going anywhere. I don’t think I could forgive myself if I made you leave.” She looked up at Yaz and gave her that look, as Yaz Nodded and left. 

“You are the reason I keep going, I knew you were special the first day you stepped into the TARDIS, you know I love you so.. and that’s going to never change. Even after you are gone.” her words soothing in your ear. 

Your sobs soon settled to a small sniffling sound, as you left your face against the Doctor’s inhaling the smell of Vanilla, the TARDIS, and the Universe.. you didn’t know how the Universe had a smell but that’s what the Doctor smelled like to you. 

“S-Sorry.. “ you spoke muffled against her shoulder. 

“I don’t want to hear any of that, It’s not your fault.” she spoke. 

“But.. I was so careless.” your eyes fell closed for a moment as you listened to the two heartbeats, yours fitting perfectly between her’s as you did in her arms. “Now I’ve made you worry, and them.. they have been stuck here, on the TARDIS because of me.” You sniffled again. 

“We haven’t been stuck, We wanted to stay here.. we were worried about you Love.” you tilted your head, noting Graham, Ryan, and Yaz in the doorway. 

“Yeah, we really didn’t want to leave you, so we all decided to stay.” Ryan said. 

Yaz Nodded. “Now let’s get you out of there.” 

Ryan and Yaz both jumped down as they moved to pick you up, but you refused to let go of the Doctor’s coat. 

“It’s alright, I'm right here. I’m not going anywhere.. but you’re soaking wet, and I'm afraid you’re going to get Hypothermia again.” she said as she tilted your face back, pressing a gentle kiss against your lips. 

This time you allowed Ryan to lift you up as the Doctor stood by your side, as she pulled out her sonic pointing it at the wall, a set of stairs pushed out of the wall. before she turned to take you from Ryan. 

“why don’t you guys go rest, I’ll take care of (Y/N) I need to do a quick scan, and replace bandages.. don’t need any nasty infections.” She said as she moved up the stairs. 

“But we can help.. “ Yaz started. 

“No I really insist.” The Doctor retorted. 

“Ok, but call if you need anything alright.” Yaz said as she pushed Ryan and Graham down the hall. 

You had drifted off to sleep by the time the Doctor made it back to the medbay, you woke a moment as the Doctor placed you back on the bed and began changing your clothes, and bandages. 

After it was done, you didn’t expect to feel yourself being lifted again, this time your fingers clinging tightly to her jacket, as you walked a few moment through another door, before you were placed in the most comfortable mattress, you opened your eyes as you looked around, the room looked older.. and not very used, before you looked back to the Doctor who was removing her jacket and shoes, before crawling in bed besides you, as she pulled you closer to your body. 

“I love you Doctor” You Whispered. 

“I love you too (Y/N) now sleep, it’s the best medicine.” She said as she kissed the side of your head.

This was how you fell asleep Lulled by the two heartbeats, and your favorite smell in the universe.


End file.
